Siempre presente en mi mente
by Anime lover but not an Otaku
Summary: Pensamientos de Syaoran y Sakura al quedar atrapados uno en el otro... literalmente. Drabble tierno resultado de un momento de aburrimiento.


**Ni Cardcaptor Sakura ni los personajes me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Clamp. Yo cuento únicamente las historias que mantuvieron en secreto…**

**Siempre presente en mis pensamientos**

- Li, ¿me oyes?

Estábamos en el camino de vuelta de la escuela, era pleno mediodía luego de la clase en el quinto grado de la escuela primaria, la cual, por suerte, no terminaba demasiado tarde.

Levanté la mirada rápidamente para encontrarme con el rostro que había estado invadiendo mi mente y sentidos hace unos minutos.

Sakura Kinomoto era una niña de corto cabello de un claro tono marrón rojizo, con algunos mechones atados por ella. Sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, como dos piedras preciosas, los cuales me miraban con preocupación. Me sentí sonrojar ante la intensidad de la mirada que me dirigía.

- Lo siento, ¿qué? –Dije, al ver que ella esperaba la respuesta a una pregunta que no había escuchado.

- Que si te sientes bien, has estado muy callado. – ¿Ella se preocupó por mí? Sentí que mi sonrojo crecía, por lo que me limité a bajar la cabeza y asentir para esconderlo. Escuché la risa de la amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo Daidouji, y noté de reojo que Sakura la miraba confundida, pero Daidouji simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Daidouji se había dado cuenta de cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia Sakura, pero ella me había prometido no decirle nada. A diferencia de su amiga, Sakura no era tan perspicaz, sino más bien distraída. Si no fuera así, ella me hubiera descubierto hace tiempo, ya que mis sonrojos tal vez eran igual de evidentes que mis tartamudeos al dirigirme hacia ella.

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una sensación ya conocida, y me detuve en seco al mismo tiempo que Sakura.

Antes, cuando debíamos reunir las cartas Clow, la sensación era la de una fuente de energía totalmente distinta, pero las cartas ya estaban reunidas y selladas por su nueva dueña, Sakura. Esta sensación era más poderosa aún, y Sakura la había descripto en una ocasión como la presencia del brujo Clow.

Daidouji se detuvo al ver que Sakura no seguía avanzando. Ya que Sakura y yo éramos de las pocas personas en el mundo que poseían poderes mágicos, podíamos detectar la presencia de Clow, pero Daidouji no.

Sakura me dio una mirada significativa, la cual respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza, respondiendo la muda pregunta, ya que también había sentido la presencia.

- La presencia se encuentra un poco lejos, debemos alcanzarla cuanto antes. –Dijo Sakura, sacando la llave que ella transformaba en su báculo mágico, pero se detuvo. Miró primero a Daidouji y luego a mí. – Debo llamar a Kero primero. –Kero era el apodo que Sakura le había puesto a Keroberos, el guardián protector de las cartas Clow, el cual parecía un gran tigre alado, aunque la mayoría de las veces estaba en su falsa identidad, la cual parecía un muñeco de felpa en forma de oso amarillo con pequeñas alas.- Sólo puedo llevar a uno de ustedes dos, y necesito de tu ayuda con esto, Li, así que le pediré que lleve a Tomoyo por mí.

Sakura tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente un número de teléfono. Pasaron apenas unos segundos hasta que le atendieron.

- Kero, necesito que vengas pronto donde estoy. Detectamos la presencia de Clow, y necesito que adoptes tu forma original para que puedas llevar a Tomoyo hacía allí, ya que se encuentra un poco lejos para ir caminando con tan poco tiempo. Apresúrate, ella estará a cuatro cuadras de mi escuela, de camino a casa. Adiós.

Colgó su celular y volvió a tomar su llave, la cual transformó en su báculo.

- Tomoyo, Kero viene hacia aquí, puede que tarde un poco para evitar que alguien lo vea, pero te prometo que no te pasará nada, ¿de acuerdo?

- No te preocupes Sakura, puedo aprovechar para filmarte mientras vuelas por los cielos –dijo ella, sacando de su mochila la cámara de video que siempre llevaba, y sonriendo inmensamente. Esa niña siempre estaba filmando a Sakura en toda ocasión y lugar, era un tanto extraña.

Sakura rió nerviosamente y sacó una carta de su bolsillo. Esta carta había sido anteriormente una carta Clow, pero tras un gran suceso, ella cambió su báculo con sus propios poderes para hacerlo más poderoso, pero las cartas Clow no le respondían con este, por lo que tuvo que transformarlas en cartas Sakura. Ella apenas llevaba unas pocas cartas transformadas, ya que tras transformar una carta ella terminaba agotada.

Ella activó la carta, la cual resultó ser "vuelo". Pero al terminar de activar la carta, yo jadeé, sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Sakura activar esa carta desde que la transformó en una carta Sakura, sino que solo la había visto cuando era una carta Clow, pero la diferencia era enorme.

Cuando la carta era Clow, unas alas blancas aparecían en su báculo. Ahora las alas eran rosadas, y salían directamente de la espalda de Sakura, dándole la apariencia de un ángel.

- Ven, Li. –Dijo ella, extendiendo sus brazos. Tardé unos segundos antes de darme cuenta. Ella debería llevarme en brazos para poder llegar hasta allí. Me acerqué hacía ella y le di la espalda para permitirme alzarme. Pasó sus brazos bajo mis hombros, y me abrazó de forma que no me cayera. Cuando despegamos, yo ya estaba demasiado rojo, y di las gracias que Sakura no pudiera verme el rostro.

La presencia se sentía cada vez más fuerte a medida que avanzábamos sobre las nubes, para evitar que alguien que mirara hacia arriba nos viera. A pesar de mi intento de concentración, no podía dejar de darme cuanta de que estaba volando en los brazos de un ángel, por lo que me sonrojaba demasiado seguido.

-Es aquí –dijo Sakura de pronto, cosa que había pasado por alto al estar tan distraído. Descendió lentamente hacia el punto donde se sentía la presencia. Al tocar tierra firme, ella me apoyó y me soltó, a la vez que hacía desaparecer sus alas. Mientras observaba a su alrededor, se frotaba ausentemente sus brazos. Debía ser agotador estar llevando una carga tan pesada por los cielos.

Habíamos aterrizado en un pequeño bosque que no conocía, con tantos árboles que solo se podía ver una pequeña parte del cielo. Ambos nos quedamos quietos, tratando de hallar la presencia que estábamos persiguiendo.

De pronto, una luz rodeó a Sakura, la cual desapareció. Miré para todos lados, pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

-Kinomoto, ¿en donde estás? –Pregunté, empezando a desesperarme. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese desaparecido así como así?

-Aquí estoy, Li… estoy bien, pero no sé donde me encuentro. –Oí decir a su voz. Pero la había oído con demasiada claridad, ni siquiera necesitó gritar para que la oyera, debía estar cerca… pero no la veía, ¿me podría ver ella a mí?

-No, no puedo verte, aunque tampoco veo mucho que digamos. –Dijo su voz. Pero, ¿Cómo pudo responder la pregunta que no había llegado a decir? ¿La habría dicho en voz alta?

-No lo sé, creí que me habías hablado. –Volvió a decir. De acuerdo, definitivamente no había dicho nada esta vez. Decidí hacer una prueba para comprobarlo.

_Dime, Kinomoto, ¿que es lo que puedes ver? _Pregunté mentalmente.

-En realidad, veo todo negro. ¡No puedo ver nada!

Esa era la prueba. _Sa… Kinomoto, creo que puedes oír lo que pienso_. Me forcé mentalmente a no pensar en su nombre, ya que nosotros nos llamábamos por los apellidos. No éramos tan unidos como para dirigirnos por nuestros nombres.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Y como pasó eso? –Me preguntó extrañada. _Supongo que deberemos preguntarle a Keroberos cuando llegue._ El guardián de las cartas tal vez podría ayudarnos a descubrir que había sucedido. Entonces, oí a Sa… a Kinomoto tomar aire bruscamente. _¿Qué sucede?_

-Acabo de ver la imagen de Kero cuando lo nombraste. –Eso era extraño… -¡Ya lo sé! –Lloriqueó ella, ya que no le gustaba estar asustada, ¿a quién si le gustaría? –A Naoko. –Dijo ella riéndose apenas. Tenía razón, la tétrica niña con gafas amaba las historias de terror. –Li… ¡Vi a Naoko! ¡Igual que como hace un rato vi a Kero!

Antes, había pensado en Keroberos y ella dijo haberlo visto, y ahora que había pensado en Naoko ella la había visto también, ¿eso quería decir que…? No… No era posible… ¿O sí?

-¿Qué cosa, Li? –Preguntó ella. De seguro la estaba matando de la curiosidad. –Puedes apostarlo. –Dijo. Yo reí un poco, secamente. _S… Kinomoto, esto, creo que sé en dónde te encuentras._

_-_ ¿Y en dónde es?

_Creo que estás en… mi mente._

Silencio.

-¿En…? ¿En tu mente? –Bien, ahora si que estaba nerviosa. _Mira, creo que hay una forma de probarlo. Yo pensaré en algo, y si tú me dices en que pienso, o si lo ves, entonces quiere decir que estás en mi mente._

- De acuerdo, piensa en algo. –Ahora, ¿en qué pensar? Pensé en Wei, esperándome para cenar, aunque de seguro él sabría por qué estaba tardando y empezaría a comer sin mí, como ya le había pedido que hiciera si me ausentaba.

-Estoy viendo a un hombre de pelo gris vestido de traje, sentado en un gran comedor cenando mientras mira por una ventana… Creo que es Wei. –Rayos, entonces ella si estaba en mi mente.

-¿De veras? Esto es muy extraño. ¿Y qué pasará si no puedo salir de aquí? Mi hermano debe estar preocupado, aunque ahora me alegro de que mi padre esté de viaje para que no se preocupe también, pero… -Ella estaba hablando demasiado rápido como para parecer calmada. Creo que estaba al borde de los nervios.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Es que, si no logro salir de aquí, no podré ver más a mi hermano, o a mi padre, o a Tomoyo, o Kero, o Yue, o Yukito… -Al nombrar a Yukito, ella se había callado, se había calmado. Él si que era capaz de tranquilizarla, a diferencia de mí. Como me gustaría que ella confiara en mí tanto como en él. Que rabia me daba el no poder siquiera compararme con él…

-Li, estoy viendo todo rojo, ¿qué es lo que sucedió? –Preguntó, asustada otra vez. Debió de haber ocurrido cuando pensé que sentía rabia porque…

No debo pensar en eso, no debo pensar en eso. Todo lo que pienso, ella lo escucha.

-¿Y qué se supone que no debería de escuchar? –Rayos. _Creo que lo viste todo rojo porque me sentí un poco enfadado, eso es todo._ -¿Por qué te enfadaste, Li? ¿Dije algo malo? –Se estaba echando la culpa de mi enojo, se preocupaba por mí…

-Li, se está escuchando un golpeteo rápido, ¿qué es lo que sucede? –Bien, no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que era ese golpeteo, pero no iba a pensar en ello. Me ruboricé al pensar en ese golpeteo, la típica reacción que… No debo pensar en ello…

-Creo que hace un poco más de calor de repente. –Mi sonrojo creció mucho más luego de esa frase. –Y ahora más calor, ¿qué está sucediendo Li? – Vergüenza…

- ¿Vergüenza? –Diablos, ella me oyó. – ¡Claro que te oí, estoy en tu cabeza! –Cierto. –Oye… ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo sacarme de aquí? –_Hmm, no, realmente lo siento._

S…Kinomoto empezó a sollozar dentro de mi cabeza.- ¡Jamás podré salir de aquí! Me quedaré aquí por siempre, ¿verdad?- Me partía el corazón el oírla sufrir tanto y no poder hacer nada, nunca me había sentido tan impotente en mi vida. Pero entonces, se me ocurrió una idea.

Me imaginé a mi mismo, y esperé, rogando que funcionara.

-¡Li, puedo verte a ti también! –Bien, había funcionado. Ahora haría mi mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizarla. Me imaginé yendo hacia ella. -No llores –Imaginé que le decía.

-Gracias. –Ella se oía un poco mejor. Al fin y al cabo, tal vez si podía consolarla, aunque fuera un poco. Sonreí, y traté de imaginarme diciéndole "por nada, Kinomoto". Pero mis sentidos embotados por la satisfacción de poder haber ayudado a un ángel me traicionaron, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, me imaginé diciéndole "por nada… Sakura".

Mi sonrojo, que ya casi había desaparecido, volvió a alojarse en mi rostro, y mi ya tranquilizado corazón volvió a latir rápidamente. _Lo siento, eh, yo, esto, lo que quise decir…_

-Puedes decirme Sakura… -La oí decir tímidamente-… Syaoran.

Me quedé quieto, casi shockeado. Sentí un escalofrío, y una pequeña sonrisa se atrevió a salir de mis labios.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Mocoso!- El guardián Keroberos apareció frente a mí, cargando a Daidouji.

-¿Kero y Tomoyo están aquí? –Preguntó Ki… Sakura en mi cabeza. _Así es, acaban de llegar._

-¿Me estás oyendo, mocoso? –Rugió Keroberos.

-Lo siento, ¿qué? –Dije, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-¿Dónde diablos está Sakura? –Preguntó angustiado el guardián. _Bien, esto sería fácil de explicar _pensé con fastidio, hasta que oí una pequeña risilla en mi cabeza y volví a sonreír.

-Ella está, bueno, ella está en mi mente. –Dije por fin, esperando la reacción de Daidouji y de la bestia. 5 segundos…15…23…47…54… al minuto y medio, Daidouji se acercó.

- Sakura, Sakurita, ¿puedes oírme? –Preguntó mirándome.

-Dile que si, por favor. –Me suplicó ella. _Claro._

-Ella dice que si, que puede oírte. Ninguno de los dos sabemos como pudo pasar, solo sabemos que un brillo la rodeó, y entonces desapareció, y desde entonces puedo oír su voz en mi cabeza, y ella puede oír mis pensamientos y ver lo que pienso. Pero… No sabemos cómo…

-Creo que… Tengo una idea para sacarla de allí. Pero es algo riesgosa. –Dijo el muñeco.

-¿Qué tan riesgosa? –Pregunté, preocupado por Sakura.

-Bueno, creo que si ella usara la carta para atravesar, podría salir de tu mente, chiquillo. Pero, si usa demasiada fuerza, o si lo hace muy rápido o muy despacio, ella podría quedar atrapada allí para siempre…

-¡No! Debe de haber otra forma, eso sería demasiado peligr…

-Syaoran, quiero intentarlo. –Susurró ella. _Pero Sakura…-_ Estaré bien, te lo prometo. – _¿Estás segura? ¿Y que se supone que haga si te sucede algo malo, eh?-_ Syaoran, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí de esa forma… - un ligero sonrojo cubrió apenas mi rostro una vez más, no recordaba haberme sonrojado tanto en una noche. Y para hacerlo aún mejor, Daidouji y el muñeco me miraban extrañados. -…Pero te prometo que estaré bien. Es en serio.

Suspiré. –Ella quiere hacerlo. –Le dije al muñeco.

- De acuerdo, Sakura, debes cambiar la carta y luego avanzar hasta que atravieses algo. Cuando lo hagas, atraviésalo muy suavemente, y concéntrate en salir de allí.

Suspiré nuevamente. _¿De veras estás segura de esto, Sakura?_ Le pregunté, tratando de ignorar el suave cosquilleo que sentía al dirigirme hacia ella con su nombre. –Claro que lo estoy, ya verás que si puedo. –Claro que podría, ella siempre podía, era por eso, entre otras cosas, que ella me gustaba tanto. Era solo que sentía demasiados nervios por si algo salía mal. _De acuerdo, hazlo, pero con cuidado, por favor. _–Sí.

La oí activar su báculo nuevamente, ya que al parecer, se había vuelto a convertir en llave, y luego la oí rebuscar entre sus cartas.

-Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate, para servir a tu nuevo dueño. ¡Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura! –La carta había cambiado, y la oí activarla. Entonces, Sakura empezó a avanzar.

-¿Cómo vas? –Preguntó el muñeco.

-Dile que ya cambié y activé la carta, pero que todavía no atravesé nada.

-Ya cambió la carta, la está usando, pero aún no ha encontrado el punto que tiene que atra… - Entonces, volví a oír la voz de Sakura. -¡Lo encontré! Ya estoy en el sitio que debo atravesar. –Ya era el momento. Tragué saliva, y me dirigí nuevamente hacia el muñeco. –Ya encontró el punto.

-Bien, dile que debe atravesarlo en cinco segundos, no más, no menos. Un movimiento en falso le podría costar mucho…

En mi cabeza casi podía oír a Sakura temblando_. Oye, tranquila. Recuerda tu hechizo. Pase lo que pase… _-Todo estará bien. Gracias Syaoran. –Sakura tomó aire y empezó a salir. 1…2…3…4….5. _¿Sakura?_

No hubo respuesta alguna. Eso significaba que…

Un brillo cegador apareció a mi lado, y tras el apareció Sakura con sus ojos cerrados. Los abrió despacio, casi con miedo, y me miró.

-¿Syaoran? ¿Estoy fuera? –Me preguntó, nerviosa. Asentí, sonriéndole. –Que bueno… -Sakura se balanceó un poco y cayó hacia delante, aunque la atrapé antes de que tocara el suelo. Se había dormido tras haber cambiado la carta. Miré a ambos lados al haberme percatado de algo que había pasado por alto… La presencia se había ido.

-Lo mejor será que la lleve a casa… aunque no podré entrar, su hermano estará despierto esperándola, y seguro tapiará su ventana para que no vuelva a escapar… ¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu casa, Tomoyo? –Preguntó Keroberos.

-Por supuesto que sí, Kero.

-Estupendo. Te dejaré en tu casa, que está más cerca, volveré por Sakura y el mocoso, los llevaré a la casa de Sakura, y luego volveré a la tuya. –Tras decir esto, me fulminó con la mirada. Algo me decía que no se tomaría la molestia de llevarme a mi casa. Rayos. Aunque prefería tomar el autobús antes que viajar a solas con el muñeco todo el trayecto hacia mi casa, que no era poco.

Daidouji se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó. –Descansa, Sakurita. Dulces sueños. –Luego se levantó y sonrió. –Buenas noches a ti también, Li.- Tras despedirse, se subió al lomo de el guardián y este levantó vuelo hacia la casa de la niña. Fue entonces que me di cuente que estaba solo con Sakura.

Me senté en el suelo para que pudiera acostarse y estar más cómoda. Bajé mi mirada y vi que la había despertado. Sus ojos estaban apenas abiertos, estaba realmente agotada. -¿Dónde están Kero y Tomoyo? –Preguntó bajito.

-Keroberos llevó a Daidouji a su casa, pronto volverá y nos llevará a la tuya, yo me iré a pie a la mía, y por precaución por tu hermano, él pasará la noche en la casa de tu amiga. –Le resumí.

-Gracias. –Murmuró ella.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por haberme tranquilizado cuando me empecé a asustar, Syaoran. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. –Dijo, adormilada, mientras yo trataba de esconder otro sonrojo más. Cuando volví a verla, había vuelto a dormirse.

Keroberos volvió tras unos minutos, y nos llevó a la esquina de su casa, donde adoptó su identidad falsa para no llamar la atención.

-Escucha, chiquillo, Sakura está muy adormilada como para entrar sin ayuda. Transformar las cartas la debilita mucho, y yo no puedo ayudarla, o me verá su hermano. Así que tú debes entrar con ella. Suerte con su hermano, chiquillo. –Rió el muñeco.

-¡Oye! –Grité, pero ya se había escapado. Maldiciendo en voz baja para no despertar a Sakura, me dirigí hacia su casa y toqué el timbre. Nadie contestó. –Sakura. –Le llamé suavemente, sacudiendo su hombro. Ella abrió los ojos perezosamente y me miró. -¿Tienes llave de tu casa? –Ella asintió, buscó en sus bolsillos y me entregó unas llaves, y cayó dormida de nuevo. ¡Vaya que tenía sueño!

Abrí la puerta y senté a Sakura en una silla. Miré la hora, la una menos cinco. Me fijé en una pizarra que había en el salón. En donde decía Touya, tenía escrito "pasaré la noche en lo de Yuki, tienes la comida en el refrigerador". Suspiré aliviado. Esto me salvaría de dar una buena explicación.

-Sakura, ¿dónde es tu habitación? –Le pregunté tímidamente.

-Escaleras… segunda puerta. –Masculló ella. Subí por las escaleras y fui hacia la segunda puerta. Respiré hondo y entré. Apoyé a Sakura en su cama, tratando de pasar por alto el hecho de que estaba en su habitación. Al acostarla, no pude evitar quedarme viéndola. Sus ojos estaban tiernamente cerrados, y su mano apoyada sobre el colchón.

La tapé con la frazada, y me disponía a pararme e irme, cuando ella abrió los ojos de par en par, lo cual era raro ya que había estado muy adormilada. -¿Cuándo llegué hasta mi cama? ¿Mi hermano se enojó?

-Tranquila, él se fue a pasar la noche en la casa de Yukito, no te vio llegar. –Ella pareció calmarse, y me miró a los ojos.

-Oye, Syaoran… antes de salir de tu mente… oí algo que tal vez no querías que oyera, pero me alegro de haber oído. –La miré extrañado, sin saber a lo que se refería. Ella se rió de mi expresión, y continuó. –Quería decirte que tú también me gustas mucho…Syaoran. –El rubor volvió a hacer acto de presencia, solo que mucho más potentemente de lo que nunca había estado. El corazón me latía a mil por hora cuando Sakura dijo esas palabras, y mi cerebro se desconectó.

Y tal vez fue por eso, o tal vez fue por la euforia que me invadía, o tal vez porque llevaba deseando hacerlo durante demasiado tiempo, que acerque mi rostro al suyo en un rápido movimiento, y uní mis labios con los suyos. Ella se sorprendió, pero me correspondió con el beso. La besé con dulzura, pero con necesidad, al igual que ella.

Al separarnos, ella se dejó caer sobre su cama y volvió a dormir con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Volví a taparla, pero esta vez me detuve. Me acerqué y acaricié sus cabellos, besé su frente, sus mejillas y sus labios, ignorando mi sonrojo al atreverme a hacerlo.

-Syaoran…-susurró ella entre sueños al depositar un último beso en su boca. Sonreí con ternura, y apagué la luz de su cuarto. Me fui a mi casa para no preocupar a Wei, con el consuelo de que al día siguiente podría volver a verla en la escuela.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Esto se me ocurrió al estar aburrida, así que decidí consultar con ustedes si es bueno que me aburra o no. Por favor dejen Reviews… Yo aporté otra historia de este adorable Animé… Y vaya que hacía falta otra.**


End file.
